Kiss Her Already!
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Wherever he goes, there's always someone to say it - and it's making things veeeerrry awkward... so why doesn't he kiss her already? Mostly Bobby-centric. JUBBY all the way Plus Kurt! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS - I will finish it!
1. Chapter 1

I was originally gonna call this 'Kiss the Girl', but then I had a different plot bunny, and so the name changed. MEANING – another one coming soon! (Already posted - I wrote this before I wrote _Kiss the Girl_, but it ended up being posted a couple weeks ago…. I have a problem with chapter stories *I'm trying to get more than one done so I can update fast :)*)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just the scenario, and I am not making any profit from writing this, just procrastinating from Humanities homework. And without any further ado:

* * *

Kiss Her Already!

* * *

Bobby sauntered down the hall, hands in his pockets, mind wandering. Abruptly, he stopped, his brow creasing. He'd forgotten where he was going.*

"Heya, Bobby," Jubilee said, flickering her glossy blue hair over her shoulder as she walked by.

"Hey, Jubes," the boy responded automatically, still trying to remember his destination. The crease deepened, then cleared. "Oh yeah! I was going to – " Bobby did a double take. "Whoa! Jubilee!" He dashed after his best friend, catching up to her as she rounded the corner.

"Dude, what's up with your hair?"

"Do you have a problem with it, Drake?" Jubilee shot back sassily.

"It's blue," her friend said, staring at her hair.

"It's not _that_ blue," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I kinda like it."

"But it's blue!" Bobby exclaimed.

"And your point is?" Jubilee placed a hand on her hip. Kurt chose this moment during their one-sided glaring contest to walk by.

"Dude, hurry up and kiss her already," the fuzzy mutant said.

"_What?_" Both Bobby and Jubilee exclaimed, at varying pitches. But Kurt paid no attention.

"Nice hair, by zhe way," he commented, before disappearing out of sight.

Jubilee turned her incredulous gaze to Bobby, whose cheeks were turning cherry red.

"What the…?" Jubilee started.

"Nothing," Bobby said, a little too quickly. "I have no idea what he's talking about." And with that, he beat a hasty retreat, Jubilee's eyes following him all the way.

* * *

*Don't you just hate it when that happens? Or is it just me….?

Yes, as stated in _Flirt Fighting, _I do love putting Kurt cameos. He's an awesome character, what can I say? :D

Read n Review, Chapter Two, coming soon!

- JJ Bean


	2. Chapter 2

And so the awkwardness continues in chapter two!

* * *

Kiss Her Already!

* * *

Bobby needed Jubilee. Long story short, he needed her iPod specifically; his didn't have the… extensive range of genres she had. But he wasn't focusing on that part. No, he was concentrating his efforts on attempting to avoid every person in the mansion that was _not_ Jubilee. Key word: attempting. They had it out for him, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be in on it as well.

He wandered into the common room, only to bump into someone. So much for avoidance.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said. "Hey, Bobby, have you seen Amara?"

"No," he replied absently. "Have you seen – whoa, your hair's still blue." The subject of his question – or statement? – veered off course as he realized who he was talking to. And indeed, her hair was still the color of Kurt's fur, albeit a smidgeon darker.

"Yes, we've been through this before, what, an hour ago? Not even. Yes, my hair is blue," Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"But, _why?_"

"Because."

Bobby shook his head to clear out the protests he desperately wanted to make. "Whatever. Anyway, can I – "

"Kiss her, man!" Evan yelled, whizzing down the hallway on his skateboard. Jubilee's first reaction was to stare at his retreating form, but when she turned to look at her friend, she found that he was nowhere in sight.

"Bobby…?"

* * *

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, hehe… I'll try to make the next one longer…?

Any suggestions for further chapters are welcomed! Feedback, people! Feedback!

J. J. Bean


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a whole hour talking without using apostrophes today (Or is it yesterday? It's 2:19 am, so I guess yesterday). A very strange experience, let me tell you. I never realized how many apostrophes were used in everyday language. For instance, instead of saying "Mike's house," you'd say "the house of Mike." Very strange, no? It made me think about the English language with an entirely new perspective…. (Don't worry, I maintained my use of apostrophes in this chapter!)

**midnight-lady123123** – your review helped shape this chapter and the one to follow, thanks :)

Plus, this chapter is longer! Booyah! On that note: chapter three!

* * *

Kiss Her Already!

* * *

Jubilee leaned against the countertop, chin propped up on her fist. In her other hand, she twirled a spatula like a baton.

She couldn't sleep; she'd fallen asleep with great difficulty last night, and had woken up outrageously early this morning. After lying in bed for half an hour, vainly attempting to fall back asleep, she decided to get up. She'd been recruited by Storm to help on breakfast duty; hence the spatula. She was making pancakes.

Luckily, her cooking skills weren't as terrible as Kitty's, and she thought the end result was actually pretty edible. But that wasn't what was on her mind. Not even close. No, rather, her focus was on something that had been plaguing her since yesterday, robbing her of her sleep. _What was up with Bobby?_ More importantly, _what was with the whole 'kiss her already' business?_

She peeled a pancake off the bottom of the frying pan and slipped it on top of a precariously piled stack of flapjacks, pouring another half cup of batter onto the grill. Distractedly, she scanned the room, though she already knew only Ororo and Logan got up this early. Correction: Ororo, Logan, and Bobby. Something was up.

The ice mutant stood in the doorway, looking tired, with light circles under his eyes. He gave a massive yawn and said, "Hey."

Jubilee's lips moved in a silent response, no sound actually escaping them. Logan grunted his generic welcome.

"Morning, Bobby," Ororo greeted. "You don't usually get up this early."

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. His gaze lingered on Jubilee for a moment as he scanned the room. She absently tugged on the bottom of her faded pink t-shirt, though it didn't really make a difference; a sliver of her midriff stubbornly remained exposed. But that wasn't what had caught his eye.*

_He couldn't sleep either?_ Jubilee mulled over this thought, twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger.

Logan looked up from his cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow slightly. His mouth twitched, like he wanted to smile, but kept a straight face.

"I'm sure," Ororo consoled, a knowing smile on her lips. "Pancake? Jubilee's done an excellent job with them."

"Um, sure," Bobby said, grabbing a plate and delicately relocating three pancakes onto it, avoiding any sort of eye content with Jubilee just as carefully.

He dumped a load of syrup on them, leaning against the counter next to the sink. He wanted to make a swift escape, but mmm, those pancakes were _good._ "Good pancakes," he commented, making sure to look just to the right of Jubilee's ear.

"Thanks." She stared into the bowl of batter, stirring it slowly, obviously deep in thought.

Logan made another sound in the back of his throat. Bobby looked up to see his smirking face and instantly knew there was trouble brewing.

"Y'know," Wolverine started in a low voice so Jubilee couldn't hear. "You should really…." He trailed off and gave him a look.

"He means," Ororo said, coming to stand next to Bobby under the pretext of washing her used plate. "You should really kiss her soon."

Bobby choked on his mouthful of pancake as his cheeks turned bright red. He put his plate down so he wouldn't drop it and hurriedly exited the room, the amused gazes of Ororo and Logan on his back. Ororo shook her head slightly, and Logan's facial features twitched into a look that was a cross between annoyance and pity. Ororo gave him a smile, as if to say, 'what can you do about it?'

Jubilee looked up just in time to catch Bobby's departure. She looked over at her mentors to check if anything was wrong. All she received was an endearing smile from Storm and nothing at all from the other; he'd gone back to staring at the steaming caffeine in his cup.

She retrieved Bobby's still loaded plate and began finishing off what he left. He was definitely acting strange – well, stranger than normal – she knew that for sure. She had a hunch that it was related to the 'kiss her already' stuff, but….

"Jubilation?"

Jubilee looked up at the mention of her full name. Very few people could say it and survive. She met Ororo's compassionate smile looking rather blank.

"You're pancake is burning," she said, motioning to the pan. Indeed, tendrils of smoke were rising from the pan and its acrid smell stung the nose.

"Dang," Jubilee muttered, and scraped the blackened pancake off the pan. She turned the stove off and started picking thoughtfully at bits that could still be scavenged. At least there was a heaping pile for the rest of the mansion's occupants – though knowing them, it wouldn't last for long.

Logan and Ororo exchanged glances again, though Jubilee didn't notice.

"I wonder when Chuck's gonna tell him," Logan asked, though it was more like a statement. Ororo just smiled, remaining silent as Jubilee came to the conclusion that no part of the pancake could be saved and tossed it in the bin.

"I think he should just kiss her already."

* * *

*Waffle points to those who can guess what did. I mean, seriously? Not that hard, people! I even added the next line (long lock of hair) just for it to be a glaringly obvious hint!

Sorry for the totally unepic ending :| not the greatest time of year for me. I have the next chapter all planned out and all that's left to do is write it out. I'll try and get it up tomorrow (which is today, at some more sane hour, I think…).

Review! Review! Review! I do read them! They make me smile! I need smiles tomorrow (today)! Okay, I'm done, but REVIEW!

J. J. Bean


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Well, actually, I'm not that sorry. Why be sorry for enjoying my time being social and shopping and _not_ sitting in a corner with a mac? Yes, the plot bunnies have been driving me crazy, but I suppose it's somewhat of a fair trade. I have a life outside FF, you know!

Y'all should be thanking **3Blue3Moon3**, because I'd almost forgotten about this (I've been working on the next chapter of PAE – coming very slowly, but surely, let me tell you) and if she hadn't reviewed, it probably wouldn't have been updated until the end of the summer (she also gave me a fabulous idea – woot woot!)!

Disclaimer: If I said I owned this, feel free to sic a Japanese psycho ghost on me to kill me very slowly by beating me with a spoon again and again and again and again and again and again...

* * *

Kiss Her Already!

* * *

Bobby peered around the corner with exaggerated movements. He was gauging the intervals in which Jamie zoomed across the room on his swivel chair so he could pass through without being seen _or_ getting hit.

Go time in 5... 4... 3… 2…

"Are you hungry?"

Bobby just about jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. He spun around, pressing his back to the wall, hand over his heart. "Dude! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Jubilee apologized. "Just askin', though. You didn't eat much."

"Oh, I, uh…" he stuttered. Suddenly, Bobby wished he had longer hair as he felt his ears go red. He scrambled to regain his bearings, but matters were only made worse when Jubilee's expectant expression turned to one of perplexity. It wasn't that much of an accusation, was it? "I wasn't that… hungry."

She didn't believe him. Of course not, after the way he'd been scarfing down pancakes before Ororo and Logan's interruption. "Riiiight..." She dragged the word out to highlight her disbelief.

In the slightly tense silence that ensued, Jamie rolled up to them, shorter than usual in his chair. He looked up at them, switching between their faces as if watching a ping pong match between Scott and Duncan. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jubilee, who had distantly noted his presence.

"So…."

More silence. A sudden revelation occurred to the youngest mutant, and he considered saying the three words that would probably end both this life and the next one over. Looking at their faces, he figured it would be worth it to see their expressions change. Besides, Bobby had embarrassed him plenty, and he'd only be doing his duty to reinforce the laws of karma. Once again, he opened his mouth, and once again, was cut off by Jubilee.

"What'cha been up to?"

"Nothin' much…." Now or never.

"Ki-"

Bobby slapped his hand over Jamie's mouth, not even allowing a whole syllable to leave his mouth. "Kicking butt and taking names." He covered, glaring at the younger mutant. He spun Jamie's chair around and kicked it away. "Like his."

There was a thud and Jubilee cringed. Bobby twitched, making a brief face as if dreading punishment to come of Jamie was hurt or something was broken.

"Whoo! That was awesome! Do it again!" They heard.

Jubilee and Bobby exchanged looks, then cracked up laughing.

"That kid," Jubilee said, rolling her eyes. "But you never answered my question. 'Nothing much' is hardly a reply. I haven't seen you around for the whole morning."

Dang. She remembered. He'd managed to avoid the morning rush for breakfast and bathroom, respectively, and he'd managed to avoid Ororo and Logan since his 'breakfast'. He'd managed to stay away from Jubilee for most of the morning, evaded the taunting and teasing from his peers, and successfully averted the threat that was Jamie. But he hadn't been able to distract Jubilee from her question.

"Yeah, you did. At breakfast."

She gave him a look that said, _'Not even. And that's not an answer either'_.

"Um, well…." Really, it shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but he just didn't have an answer. He honestly hadn't been doing that much that morning. Aside from avoiding every living being in the mansion, that is. Then, he noticed something. "Hey – wasn't your hair blue this morning*?"

Jubilee gave a sigh of annoyance, though Bobby thought he saw something else in her eyes, along the lines of, 'O_h, good. You noticed. Finally_!'

"Yeah…."

"And?" He dragged with word out the same way Jubilee had drawn out the 'yeah'.

"And what?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you going to explain?"

"No…." She said slowly, a strange look contorting her face. Like there was a reason behind the change that she found to be embarrassing*. He tried to read into the expression, but Jubilee changed her mind about her answer. "Maybe. Sometime. Eventually." Bobby blinked. The words came so fast that it was as if three different people had said them, each with a different opinion.

"Okay, then," he said, regarding her as if she'd just announced she'd found Narnia in her closet. Well, that'd be pretty cool – no, more like if she'd just said she'd like to grow a third arm. But at least he'd distracted her from –

"So, where were you all morning?"

… the topic.

"Obviously _not_ dying my hair purple."

"There is nothing wrong with purple!"

"I never said there was!"

"But you _implied _it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me." As soon as the words left her mouth, Jubilee smacked herself in the forehead. "Ugh! Gotta stop doing that!"

Bobby grinned like the Cheshire Cat. It was so fun toying with her mind – _ahem_, distracting her train of thought.

"Okay," she took an exaggerated breath to focus herself – Bobby could practically hear her chanting the word, '_Focus… focus… focus.'_ "Where. Were. You." With each word, Jubilee poked her best friend in the chest. Bobby opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "And don't even think about changing the subject!"

_Fine, fine. Be that way._ Mentally, Bobby stuck his tongue out at her. He ran a hand through his hair. He was really running out of distractions now. He opened is mouth to respond when –

_Please meet me in my office, Bobby. There are several issues I would like to discuss with you._

Bobby didn't know whether to be relieved or worried at Professor Xavier's telepathic message. "Yeah, Jubes, the Prof is calling, so I gotta go," he said, skirting around her, feeling slightly guilty. "Later."

But he couldn't get away fast enough to escape Jamie's call from the next room.

"Hey, Bobby! Kiss her already!"

* * *

* Okay, I have come to realize that many of you didn't get what I was hinting at in the previous chapters. Her hair is – or was – blue. Maybe y'all took that fact for granted, but poor little Bobby likes some things to remain constant. Like Jubilee's hair color. But that doesn't matter now cuz it's a different color!

* Wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;) Sorry, I noticed I left the sentence unfinished and I guess I kinda skimmed over it while proof-reading. I was slightly distracted... (thinks to self: caaaaakkkkkke...) I fixed it.

Once again, I did start getting antsy towards the end. I need to go run in circles or something. Or stretch. Stretching would be nice. Then, I'll start the next chapter!

And if you feel like giving me some motivation, just click the button below and type, "Hi! I'm giving you some motivation! Keep it up!" or something like that lol. I'm not going to say "If you don't review, I'm going to come after you like that crazy Japanese ghost in the youtube video 'The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon' and you should go view it so I can scar you for life!"

**Yes, **Tobz**, you should have put a warning on that!

J. J. Bean


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY **BLONDBANANA**!

I don't this is one of my better chapters… I don't like it much. Lemme know what you think. I don't really have much to say or blab on and on about apart from that, so…..

WAIT! I start camp tomorrow! Woot Woot! (So this may mean even fewer updates… hehe)

Okay, _now_ I'm done. On with the show!

* * *

Kiss Her Already!

* * *

To say he was worried was a serious understatement. Okay, so he _was_ responsible for putting glue on all the door handles last week, and changing the garage door password the week before. It _was_ his fault that the bathroom flooded on Wednesday, and he could lay claim to skateboard Ororo had slipped on and blamed Evan. But he hadn't done _anything_ today! Not even yesterday!

Bobby was not nervous as he stood outside the Professor's office, going through all possible reasons Xavier would want to talk to him. Apprehensive? Yes. Uneasy? Yes. Not nervous. Nervous was when he knew he was guilty of something and was waiting for Logan to discover it. Nervous was bugging an angry telepath and wondering if she was going to castrate him or kill him in a very painful manner. Nervous was asking a certain Jubilation Lee on a date.

_No, do _not_ go there!_ Bobby swallowed and tried to redirect his thoughts elsewhere. An anxious frown creased his brow just slightly.

Usually, the Prof wouldn't keep anyone waiting in the hall for so long – he'd send them a message saying to come in or to wait a couple more minutes – but so far, nothing. Bobby figured it was to mess with his head, though he wouldn't normally count on the Professor to do something like that. He was becoming paranoid.

He knocked on the wooden door twice before opening the door a crack.

"Ah, Bobby. I wasn't expecting you so early," the Professor said as the boy stepped into the room hesitantly. Across from him, in a chair in front of the desk was Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast. The blue mutant looked over the papers he was explaining to Xavier at Bobby, his spectacles sliding down his nose.

"Hello, Bobby."

"Hey, Mr. McCoy. You wanted to see me, Professor?" The professor's claim did not ease Bobby's paranoia. Rather, it just became worse. The professor only called when he was free. Meaning, he was planning something.

"Yes, there is something I would like to discuss with you, Mr. Drake."

Gulp. _Uh-oh._

"Um, shall I come back later?" Mr. McCoy asked, gathering up his papers.

"No, no, it's fine, Hank," Professor Xavier said, smiling secretively. Bobby did not like the look of it.

"But, Charles – "

Xavier gave him a look that just _had_ to be paired with a mental message, effectively silencing the furry mutant, before turning back to Bobby. Hank now had a smirk similar to Xavier's on his face.

Double gulp.

"Now, Bobby," the Professor began, "It has come to my attention that you have been the victim of, for lack of a better word, bullying, from some of the other students."

_Hallelu – wha…? _To say he was not expecting this would be the understatement of the year. _At least I'm not in trouble… I think…_.

"No, Bobby, you aren't in trouble," Professor Xavier chuckled. "Now, as I was saying – "

Just then, the door opened, and Ororo entered. Behind her, Logan leaned against the doorframe. _Oh, man…._

The weather witch strode briskly over to the professor and put a stack of papers on his desk. "Here are the files on the house insurance, as you requested. Am I… interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," Xavier smiled. Again, there had to be a telepathic message behind it.

"Of course," Storm smiled knowingly, moving to stand behind Professor Xavier's right shoulder.

Bobby suddenly became aware that he was standing in the middle of the room, quite surrounded, with no way out but through the reinforced windows. He briefly considered attempting to escape with whatever dignity he had left, but then figured that Logan would be able to turn him into a pile of minced meat before he could even take a step, so he scrapped that idea.

"So, Bobby," Xavier said, pulling the boy out of his escape plans. "You are quite aware that, as a telepath, I am attuned to peoples' thoughts, as Jean is."

Bobby nodded wordlessly, wondering where this was going.

"And your pining over Jubilee… hmm, how do I put this?" He placed his fingertips together and several wrinkles appeared in his brow. Bobby tensed apprehensively. "As teenagers nowadays would put it, it's become quite a pain in the ass."

A small sound emanated from the back of Bobby's throat in surprise. He didn't know what he felt stronger: the surprise of hearing the Professor swear, or the mortification that he was quite aware of the whole Jubilee situation.

He stared in shock as the teachers around the room nodded in agreement. Only as expected, Bobby started working on his fish-out-of-water routine, producing occasional squeaks. There was relative silence while the adults let this information sink in, watching Bobby with looks of sympathy, amusement, and anticipation.

The expectant silence was rather anticlimactic on Bobby's part, but Forge did come bursting into the room. Naturally, he tripped over Logan's boot – he was still standing in the doorway – and flew halfway across the room, landing unceremoniously next to the speechless teen.

He jumped to his feet and brushed himself off – shooting a dirty look at Logan, but quickly looked away when he saw the fearsome mutant's expression – trying to regain a bit of his dignity.

"I'm nah! – dude, is he okay?" Forge curiously regarded Bobby, who looked like he was having trouble breathing. "Is he having an asthma attack? Does anyone know CPR? Is he choking? The Heimlich maneuver, then - "*

"Forge, it's all right. Calm down," Ororo said, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh." He blinked, returning to his senses. "So wazza dizzle?"*

He was met with total silence and blank stares.

Forge sighed. "What's-with-him?"

Oh.

"Well," Beast started, "the Professor is, um, trying to find a simple way of telling Bobby to ask Jubilation out, without actually tampering with his thoughts or using the more… popular phrase at the moment."

"Which is…?" Forge said expectantly, but Mr. McCoy just dropped his gaze.

"And Chuck swore," Logan put in from his corner.

"Say what?" Forge exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up*. "Fo' shizzle? You ain't fakin' me out?"

Logan responded with his usual glare, though a smirk was tugging at his lips. Forge looked over at Charles, and he coughed sheepishly.

"Well, I was trying to use terms more understandable, but perhaps you could do a better job…?"

Suddenly, Forge understood why he'd been summoned. "You mean… oh. Not a problem."

Bobby gasped like he was taking a deep breath after coming close to drowning and blinked – one eye at a time – like he was coming out of a trance. His eyes seemed to clear up as he took a moment to remember where he was. _Aw, man! Hey, when did Forge get here?_

Just when he was about to voice his question out loud for the benefit of everyone _not_ the professor, Forge started talking.

"Yo, man. Here's the skinny: I don't mean to break foul on ya, but you better make a move on Jubes, ya hear? Don't deny it – I see you scopin' her. And my crib's the basement, man! Nah, don't look at me like I'm talkin' static, yo, can ya dig it?"

Bobby blinked each eye individually again. It _sounded_ like he was speaking English, at least, he was pretty sure. There were definitely some words he recognized in there. Like Jubes. And basement.

"You don't get it." Forge looked quite disappointed at Bobby's lack of comprehension. "Damn it, Jim! Just kiss her already!"

That did it. Bobby yelped like he'd been attacked, jumping visibly. Too distressed to notice the quote from Star Trek or to remind Forge that he name was Bobby, he let out an anguished cry. "Why? Why me!"

He bolted out of the room, flying through the doorframe past Logan, into the hall.

"Oh, dear," Ororo said, shaking her head.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was trying to avoid," the professor sighed, rubbing his temples.

Forge, looking a little sheepish, rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, oops?"

"Yeah, _oops_," Logan laughed, earning a look from Ororo.

"The poor child," she said.

"Methinks the boy doth protest too much," Hank said, adapting the Shakespearean quote from _Romeo and Juliet_, grinning_._

"On the contrary," the professor disagreed. "I think he is quite aware of his predicament, he just needs to take a course of action."

"Well, whatever the case, I think you just pushed him over the edge," Logan grunted, though he looked quite entertained. Indeed, it would take Bobby some time to recover from this episode.

* * *

* Yes, I am quite aware that you do not use CPR to treat an asthma attack. Just in case you were thinking of accusing me of anything, y'know. Can't be too careful in this world…

* Okay, so I was looking up 70s lingo to try and be more accurate with Forge's slang, but looking at this website, I use a lot of these phrases in my daily language. Go figure. Check it:

http:/www. inthe70s. com/ generated/terms. shtml. Without the spaces.

* Just realized: I haven't done much of my signature eyebrow action. Gotta fix that!

Sorry if Forge seems a bit OC. I don't know much about him, just what the cameos in Evo provided. And a bit from fics, but that's not much.

No, Bobby is not broken. Barely sane enough to go through a few more chapters, but he is not broken!

J. J. Bean


End file.
